Aprendiendo a amar
by darklight94
Summary: Soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics, pero espero que la historia les guste, solo hay cosas que me cuestan trabajo plantearles, pero enserio dejen sus comentarios su opinion es muy importante RavenXOC
1. Introducción

**Hola a todos que quede claro que este fanfic cambia toda la historia asi que bueno espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a amar.**

Los soldados seguían atacando la ciudad, las llamas aumentaban y parecía no haber salida, un escuadron con armaduras negras lograron rodear a la mujer de capa blanca, hasta que un guerrero de pantalón de combate negro, una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo, unas botas negras de combate, y una mascara negra que cubria solo la mitad de su cara, decidió utilizar su espada para vencer a los soldados en armaduras, una vez vencidos, tomo a la mujer de capa blanca e intento buscar un lugar seguro hasta que se detuvieron en un callejón.

"Quien eres"dijo la mujer en capa blanca.

"Señorita Arella soy yo Roy"dijo el muchacho de cabellera negra, se quito la mascara para darle una vista mas clara.

"Vaya veo que llegaste en un buen momento, no crei que alguien me fuera a salvar, quienes son estos sujetos, y que es lo que quieren"dijo Arella mirando por la esquina del callejón.

"Al parecer son parte de una orden secreta, desde que murió Trigon supe que iban a empezar a moverse, pero no crei que azarath fuera su objetivo, me imagino que van detrás de usted"dijo Roy tomando su espada.

"Azarath esta perdida, no crei que tuviéramos que irnos de aquí"dijo Arella con un tono triste en su voz

"Irnos?...Aun puedo retomar la ciudad, además a donde iríamos, Trigon puso un hechizo contra azarath"

"Como crees que saque a mi hija de aquí, tengo que ir a mi habitación por una cosa y necesitare tu ayuda"

"Sabe que cuenta conmigo, nunca pensé dejar azarath, pero….ahora usted y Raven son mi misión ahora, vaya ha pasado mas de 10 años de que no veo a Raven….bien esta lista para que la lleve a sus aposentos"dijo Roy y Arella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Empezaron a correr y a cada soldado que apareciera enfrente de ellos Roy los mataba, al fin llegaron a la habitación y Arella seguía buscando por todos los cajones y no encontraba lo que ella buscaba. Al fin encontró un collar con una gema roja en el centro.

"Al menos puedo preguntar que es eso"dijo Roy revisando el corredor.

"Este collar abre un portal hacia donde esta Raven estos momentos, si es que ella tiene el collar que yo le di, nos tendremos que meter en el portal y esperar a que la otra parte nos de la entrada"dijo Arella poniéndose el collar"Tenemos que estar en campo abierto, Roy, es seguro salir"

"Solo escuche los gritos, no puedo irme, pero hise una promesa y esa promesa es cuidarla…..aun no es seguro salir hay otro escuadron que esta en la plaza, ahí seria un buen lugar para usar ese portal pero debo de hacer algo de espacio"

Bajando las escaleras con cuidado, evitando que alguien los oyera, Roy corrió hacia el escuadron y comenzó a pelear arduamente contra el escuadron de soldados, una vez ya fuera de peligro dio una señal con su mano indicando a Arella que era seguro salir.

"Roy te advierto que dentro del portal lo mas probable es que te consuma toda tu energía y no seras capaz de usar tus poderes"Dijo Arella juntando sus manos que fueron rodeadas por un aura blanca.

"No importa con tal de que usted este a salvo en ese otro lugar al que vamos me sentiré mas seguro, asi que hágalo" dijo Roy limpiándose la sangre que le salía de la boca.

El collar provoco que se abriera un agujero blanco _Vaya al fin vere de nuevo a Raven, bueno si es que estare consiente _dijo Roy en sus pensamientos. Arella entro en el agujero blanco seguido por Roy guardando su espada en su funda. El agujero una vez cerrado Arella y Roy caminaron por un pasillo blanco. Roy sintió como a cada paso sus poderes iban desvaneciendo.

"Cuando salgamos recuerare mis poderes verdad, no podre defenderla si estoy debil"dijo Roy con unas gotas de sudor en su frente.

"Una vez afuera del portal tus poderes tardaran en regenerarse incluso los mios se están devaneciendo, todo esto esto es por que tu familia tiene un poder obscuro que no es compatible con mis poderes, no es nada personal"dijo Arella mirándolo.

"No se preocupe, entiendo que mi familia me hiso un gran daño asi que estoy acostumbrado al dolor, por eso ocupare mis poderes para el bien, por eso la protejo, pero cuando salgamos del portal acaso no me desmayare o algo parecido, según yo recuerdo no puedo pasar por un portal asi"dijo Roy sosteniendo su espada con debilidad.

"Si, aunque no estoy muy segura pero en donde vamos a ir es muy seguro, los jóvenes Titanes son de confiar"

"Eso yo tendre que verlo con mis ojos, luego los juzgare"

"Ya llegamos" un símbolo se abrió al mismo tiempo que Roy cayo inconsciente al igual que Arella, el símbolo dio paso a una sala con un sofá negro con forma de U. El portal expulso a Arella y a Roy provocando que cayeran en el suelo enfrente de un chico con piel verde.


	2. Reencuentro

**Las cosas se ponen mas intensas espero que les guste este nuevo cap, por favor dejen reviews, sus opiniones son importantes.**

* * *

**Reencuentro.**

Arella logro caer inconsiente en el sillon, mientras Roy cayo sobre el suelo, Chico Bestia se alarmo y salto del sillon.

"Pero que rayos fue eso, quienes son estos sujetos y por que cayeron enfrente de mi"dijo Chico Bestia exaltado.

Todos los Titanes se acercaron a donde se encontraban los dos nuevos 'inquilinos' de la Torre T, Raven se sorprendio de ver a su madre en el sillon, se acerco a ella mientras los demas Titanes se acercaron al joven de vestimentas negras.

"Raven quienes son, supongo que los conoces la mujer de blanco se parece a ti"dijo Chico Bestia mirando a su amiga de capa azul.

"Ella es mi madre, pero...a el no lo reconosco"dijo Raven tomandole el pulso a Arella _sus signos vitales estan bien solo se desmayo, nunca habia hecho un portal como ese, pero quien es el _fue lo que penso Raven.

"Espera un minuto ese simbolo no era el mismo que tenias en tu frente cuando fue lo de Trigon"dijoStarfire señalando un papel que salia del bolsillo del pantalon negro de Roy, el cual tenia el mismo simbolo que tenia Raven.

Roy empezaba a levantarse tomandose la cabeza.

"Diablos no crei que ese portal fuera tan peligroso, pero bueno ya estoy conciente y mis poderes regresaran en cuestion de minutos, ahora donde se encuentra la señorita Arella"dijo Roy terminando de incorporarse.

"Esta emitiendo las mismas señales que cuando Trigon aparecio, puede que vaya tras de Raven o la madre de Raven, Robin es un peligro tenerlo aqui"dijo Cyborg preparando su cañon.

"Titanes no dejen que se acerque a Raven, ataquen"dijo Robin sacando su baston.

"Espera, que dijeron, yo voy tras de Ra..."no pudo terminar su oracion ya que fue atacado por el cañon de Cyborg, provocando que atravesara una pared.

"Raven sacala de aqui, nosotros nos encargaremos de este sujeto"dijo Robin.

Raven tomo el brazo de su madre y lo paso por su cuello para que pudiera cargala.

La pelea entre los Titanes y Roy se habia prolongado mucho, Star seguia atacandolo con un ataque combinado de Cyborg y Robin que lanzaba sus discos explosivos, provocando que Roy atravesara mas paredes hasta salir a las afueras de la Torre T.

_Mis poderes aun no se recuperan del todo, si nos los uso terminare muerto, ademas la pelea en azarath me dejo agotado, me temo que tendre que usar la maldicion que se me fue dada, debo de regresar y buscar a la señorita Arella, estos sujetos no son lo que ella creia _penso Roy antes de que extraños tatuajes negros aparecieran en sus brazos _espero no morir antes de que los tatuajes lleguen a la quinta etapa. _Se limpio la sangre que le salia de la boca y empezo a lanzar rayos encontra de los Titanes los cuales lograron esquivar, los ataques de Roy seguian disminuyendo al paso del tiempo

"No me dejan otra opción"dijo Roy

"Titanes no paren hay que seguir peleando"dijo Robin lanzandole mas discos junto con el ataque de Star y Cyborg. Las explosiones provocaron que Arella se despertara.

"Mamá te encuentras bien"dijo Raven mirando a su madre.

"Raven? si me encuentro bien, pero...donde esta Roy"dijo Arella mirando a todos lados.

"El era Roy, rayos tenemos que detener a mis amigos"dijo Raven sorprendida.

"Que sucede"

"Ellos creen que es uno de los seguidores de mi padre y que nos quiere matar"dijo Raven tomando a su madre teletransportandose en un agujero negro.

Un escudo negro rodeo a Roy evitando que los ataques sedieran.

"Pero que rayos es esto"dijo Roy volviendo a limpiar su boca.

Un agujero negro aparecio en el suelo provocando que apareciera Arella y Raven.

"Deténganse, puedo explicar quien es el"dijo Raven quitando el escudo.

"Raven?"dijeron todos al unisono.

"Que bonito reencuentro no crees Raven, esta es una bienvenida especial?"dijo Roy intentando mantenerse de pie al momento que queria acercarse a Raven se desmayo en el primer paso, cayendo duramente en el suelo.

"¡Roy!"dijo Arella inclinandose para tomarle el pulso _los tatuajes, fue un tonto al usarlos, su cuerpo ya estaba agotado por el portal y este aumento de poder fue inecesario "_Raven tenemos que curarlo de inmediato, puede morir"

Chico Bestia se transformo en un tigre y Cyborg levanto con cuidado a Roy para ponerlo en la espalda de Chico Bestia.

Una vez estando en la habitacion de sanacion le dieron todo tipo de atencion medica.


	3. Verdades

**Las cosas se ponen mas intensas espero que les guste este nuevo cap, por favor dejen reviews, sus opiniones son importantes.**

* * *

**Verdades.**

Los Titanes junto con Arella estaban alrededor de la cama de hospita observando a el joven de vestimenta negra sobre la cama con vendajes en su cuerpo.

"Creo que es momento de decir disculpas, hacia usted, no sabiamos que el intentaba protegerla, cree que se recupere"dijo Cyborg mirando a Arella que junto con Raven estaban curando a Roy.

"Entro en un estado de meditacion, no como la que hace Raven, pero lo que va a hacer es que los tatuajes que tiene en el brazo desaparezcan, aparte entro en este estado para recuperar sus poderes al cien por ciento, el portal que hice el hasta cierto punto no puede pasarlo, sus poderes y su energia vital disminuyen hasta un punto entre la vida y la muerte, aunque me sorprende que se hubiera levantado"dijo Arella prestando atención a los brazos de Roy que aun seguían los tatuajes puestos en ellos.

"Pero esos tatuajes que son, se ven bien en el pero por que son tan importantes"dijo Chico Bestia mirando con atención a los tatuajes.

"Esos tatuajes que dices que 'le quedan bien' resulta que es una maldicion de su familia que esta aprendiendo a controlar"dijo Arella con una seriedad que provoco que Chico Bestia se le pusiera la piel de erizada.

"Ahora ya se de donde saco Raven su encanto"dijo chico Bestia susurrando, sin que Arella o Raven se dieran cuenta.

"Pero esos tatuajes dice que es una maldicion pero tambien dijo que ya lo controlaba a que se refiere si se puede saber"dijo Robin.

"Lo que pasa con esos tatuajes es que puede manipular parte de la maldicion que su familia le dio, se basan en etapas que dan un aumento de poder por cada etapa, el solo con mi ayuda aprendio a dominar las primeras dos etapas, pero las otras tres son muy peligrosas para su salud"dijo Arella separando sus manos del pecho de Roy "Ahora ya esta fuera de peligro, el objetivo era que el demonio que asechaba la familia de Roy desapareciera por completo y usaron a Roy como contenedor de los poderes que el demonio tenia, todo el dolor y soledad que paso parte de su infancia, lo representa esos tatuajes"

"Pobre muchacho, paso lo mismo que Raven"dijo Starfire juntando sus manos.

"No del todo, el demonio que esta dentro de el, no es nada comparado con mi padre, es posible que sea del mismo poder que el pero nunca fue comprobado, o al menos yo no vi esa parte"dijo Raven mirando a su madre.

"Tienen poderes diferentes, pero nunca lo vimos pelear en Azarath o puede que los que atacaron la ciudad sean sus seguidores, no estoy segura"dijo Arella cruzandose de brazos.

"Por eso vinieron, para escapar de los seguidores, pero volviendo al demonio, que sucede si la quinta etapa, es abierta"dijo Robin

"La mayor parte del demonio fue encerrada en el si la quinta después de la segunda etapa empezara a transformarse poco a poco en el demonio que lleva dentro y luego el morira"dijo Arella.

"Y todo esto que tiene que ver con que te tiene que proteger"dijo Raven alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Roy.

"Cuando el perdio el control y casi abría la quinta etapa, yo le ayude a regresar a la normalidad, simplemente el lo ve como forma de respeto"dijo Arella volteando a ver a Roy"Me sorprende que no lo hayas reconocido Raven, el si te recuerda y mucho".

"Q-Que fue lo que dijiste"dijo Raven sonrojándose.

"Me escuchaste bien hija"dijo Arella con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Esperen un segundo acaso tu y el sujeto musculoso de camisa negra tuvieron una relación entre ustedes"dijo Chico Bestia antes de recivir un golpe de una revista aventada por Raven.

"No tuvimos una relación en el pasado solo es un amigo de hace mucho tiempo"dijo Raven con una vena sobresalida en su mano izquierda.

"Tenemos que dejar que descanse, por el momento quiero que me pongas al corriente de todo..hija"dijo Arella acarcandose a Raven para darle un abrazo.

"Y tenias que avergonzarme enfrente de mis amigos verdad mamá"dijo Raven correspondiendo el abrazo mientras dejaba caer una pequeña lagrima que solo noto Arella.

* * *

Las horas habían pasado y finalmente Roy había despertado, miro a todos lados buscando su espada, encontro su espada y la puso en su espalda _Con que Raven ahora es una criminal, sus amigos atacan a alguien sin juzgarlo y sin ver los hechos, pero...la señorita Arella ya esta con su hija, ya no tiene por que sufrir, yo ya hice mi misión aqui, la protegi hasta que estuviera con su hija, yo ya no cuadro en este lugar, Raven ya no me reconoce asi que...sera mejor seguir otro camino _dijo Roy en su mente saliendo de la habitacion evitando que sonaran las alarmas. Corrio por todos los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba semi abierta, se oían risas y muchas voces, abrió un poco la puerta para poder ver de quienes eran las risas y resulta que eran los mismos que lo habían atacado y también estaban Arella y Raven que escuchaban todo con atención.

"Ya esta a salvo ahora ya no me necesita más, ya no sere una carga para usted y ya no sere un peligro para sus nuevos amigos y para su hija"dijo en voz baja.

Raven noto que alguien estaba espiandolos por la puerta. Antes de que se diera mas cuenta Roy se hecho a correr de nuevo hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos que tenia un agujero grande en la pared, aprovechándolo para salir. Una vez afuera miro al rededor.

"Quien diablos vive en medio de un océano, bueno sera mejor nadar rápido o sino la corriente me va a llevar, o simplemente volare"dijo Roy empezando a volar _Hasta luego Arella, Raven..._


	4. Sentimientos

De nuevo les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste por favor si algo les molesta del fic dejen sus reviews sus opiniones son importantes

* * *

**Sentimientos.**

Raven se acerco a donde creyó haber visto a Roy, abrio la puerta y logro notar que no habia nadie, todos los Titanes se le quedaron mirando.

"Cuanto tiempo crees que tarde Roy en recuperarse, ha pasado ya bastantes horas"dijo Raven dandose la vuelta mirando a su madre.

"Bueno a decir verdad no sabría decirte Raven, sus poderes elementales no suelen agotarse, aunque con los tatuajes puede que tome mas tiempo en recuperarse"dijo Arella

"Pero ya fueron más de cuatro horas"dijo Raven

"Creo que es tiempo de que revisar su estado"dijo Arella poniéndose de pie y empezó a caminar por los pasillos.

Finalmente llegaron a la habitación de curación donde se supone que se encontraba Roy. Arella entro en la habitacion y se sorprendio, al igual que todos los Titanes, que ya no se encontraba Roy en su cama.

"Pero en que momento se esfumo este chico ni si quiera hiso ruido"dijo Chico Bestia

"Burlo la seguridad de la torre, vaya incluso puede ser mas hábil que tu Robin"dijo Cyborg verificando los sistemas de la torre por medio de su brazo.

"Tenemos que buscarlo, si alguien se entera de que tiene ese tremendo poder, puede que sea un peligro para todos"dijo Robin saliendo de la habitacion.

"Puede que tenga razon pero se que Roy no se dejara vencer así de fácil"dijo Arella

Todos los Titanes salieron de la habitación y se dirijieron a la sala para planear como encontrar a Roy.

"Como pudo haber escapado, se supone que la alarma de la Torre T esta al maximo"dijo Cyborg

"Cy creo que no estas viendo algo importante"Chico Bestia estaba señalando el agujero grande que había en la pared. "Chicos creo que se excedieron con el, yo estaba pensando dos veces en atacarlo, pero el cañon de Cy y los ataques de Robin y Star fueron muy excesivos".

Cyborg se acerco a donde estaba parado Chico Bestia y dirigio su atencion a los agujeros provocados por el choque de Roy.

"Bueno creo que tienes razón, y me imagino que uso los agujeros para salir de la Torre T, pero a donde iria, no tiene dinero ni un lugar en donde quedarse"dijo Cyborg mirando a través de los agujeros.

"Bueno no creo que este enojado por que lo atacamos cierto?"dijo Starfire acercandose a Cyborg.

"Debemos de darle una disculpa"dijo Chico Bestia

Las palabras de sus amigos retumbaron en las orejas de Raven, la cual no sabia que es lo que sentia sobre su antiguo amigo, sobre el comentario que Chico Bestia hiso sobre noto que Raven estaba metida profundamente en sus pensamientos, que tenia una mirada de preocupación. Puso su mano en el hombro de su hija.

"No te preocupes el estara bien"dijo Arella con una sonrisa en su cara."Veo que tus sentimientos estan empezando a florecer"

"No se de que estas hablando"Raven mintio

"Sabes yo siempre he estado en contra de que ocultes tus sentimientos, no debes de ocultar eso, vi como fue tu reaccion al saber que el era Roy"dijo Arella mirando a su hija.

"En serio no se de que hablas"dijo Raven poniendose su capa evitando que Arella viera un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Raven.

Arella dio un leve suspiro tras ver que su hija seguia ocultando lo que realmente sentia.

* * *

En otra parte en la ciudad se encontraba Roy caminando por las iluminadas calles pensando en que iba a hacer ahora.

"Bien no tengo un hogar, ni una forma con la cual mantenerme, de acuerdo no pensé con claridad lo que hice"dijo Roy agarrándose el estomago hasta que se escucho una explosion a lo lejos. "Aun que deberia de ver que es lo que sucede, puede que tenga algo de acción"

Empezo a correr entre las calles de Jump city, poniendose su mascara que uso en el rescate de Arella. Al fin había llegado a donde se escuchaban los gritos de la gente corriendo y el origen de la explosión. Unos criminales salian de las llamas con bolsas de dinero.

"Apurense hay que irnos antes de que esos Titanes nos atrapen"dijo un chico que estaba siendo cargado por cuatro patas mecánicas, seguido por 2 sujetos.

"Calmate Gizmo tenemos mucho tiempo, oi que en la Torre de los Titanes han habido problemas con un mocoso, me imagino que estan mas preocupados por eso que por uno de los bancos de Jump city"dijo el sujeto mas alto y con cabellera larga, que cargaba dos bolsas grandes de dinero.

"Si el grandulon tiene razón ha pasado algo de tiempo que ellos hacen algo así que no veo por que preocuparnos"dijo el chico de vestimenta roja que empezo a duplicarse.

"Bueno en lo que llegan los aclamados Titanes, tendre que evitar que se salgan con la suya"dijo Roy el cual estaba sentado ensima de un coche que estaba enfrente de ellos.

Los tres delincuentes voltearon y miraron a Roy el cual ya se habia bajado del coche en el que estaba sentado.

"Quien eres tu cabeza de erizo"grito Gizmo señalando el pelo de Roy.

"En serio? ...cabeza de erizo, no se te pudo ocurrir un chiste bueno"dijo Roy tocandose su pelo

"Eres uno de los Titanes...como te llamas"dijo Billy numeroso

"Titan?...no a decir verdad solo me creo un mortal con habilidades especiales"dijo Roy, juntando sus manos provocando que se rodearan de rayos negros.

"Ya me harto este sujeto"dijo Mammoth corriendo hacia Roy.

Mammoth intento darle un golpe en la cara, pero solo golpeo el aire, luego el sintio un golpe en el estomago que le paralizo todo el torso a Mammoth.

"Muy lento, eres predecible"dijo Roy sacudiendo su mano.

"Pero como diablos lo esquivo"dijo Gizmo lanzandole bombas que explotaron en frente de Roy.

"Le diste?"dijo Billy empezando a multiplicarse

"No lo se rodealo antes de que se escape"dijo Gizmo.

El polvo seguía donde fue la explosión, pero Gizmo y los clones de Billy que rodearon la zona de impacto, se sorprendieron al ver que habia un cascaron de tierra donde fue la explocion.

"Pero que diables...cabeza de erizo eres un tramposo cobarde"dijo Gizmo con ira en su voz.

De repente el cascaron empezo a romperse hasta que rayos negros emergieran de las grietas, los rayos destruyeron totalmente el cascaron, esos mismos rayos fueron contra Gizmo y todos los clones de Billy y tambien al original dejandolos inconscientes.

"O ellos no estan en forma, o son un grupo mediocre o mis habilidades estan mas elevadas que las de ellos...neh quien sabe, pero al menos debo de regresar lo que ellos intentaron robar y tambien debo de dejarlos bien amarrados a algo para que no escapen y alguien mas tome el credito, y pensar que estoy diciendo esto por que estoy solo..."dijo Roy tomando a cada uno de los enemigos que enfrento.

Gizmo, Billy numeroso y Mammoth seguian inconscientes, encarcelados en una prision de tierra improvisada por Roy.

"Bueno ellos ya estan en una prision, ahora falta el dinero de devolverlo a sus dueños"cargo las bolsas de dinero y las dejo en la bóveda de seguridad, el dueño del banco le agradecio y antes de que pudiera salir, el dueño le dio una recompensa de 6000 dolares.

"Señor yo no puedo aceptar esto, solo hice lo que es correcto" dijo Roy intentando devolver el dinero.

"Joven insisto tengalo, se ve que no es de por aqui, rente un departamento hasta poder tener un lugar adecuado, comprese ropa nueva, la que tiene ahora esta se ha de haber estropeado o comprele un regalo a su novia, hay unos departamentos sencillos que puede rentar a un presio justo"dijo el señor dueño del banco.

"Si tiene razon, mi ropa esta algo maltratada pero servira, y bueno no tengo un lugar donde quedarme...esta bien tomare el dinero"dijo Roy por fin aceptando el dinero"Ah y por cierto no tengo novia"_o eso era lo que pensaba antes de venir a este lugar, pero...ha cambiado y mucho_

* * *

Horas despues del combate que hubo en la ciudad los Jovenes Titanes aparecieron en el banco encontrando a un molesto Gizmo que fue el primero en levantarse.

"Ya levantense peresosos tenemos que salir de aqui antes de que esos patanatas de los Titanes aparescan"dijo Gizmo intentando despertar a sus compañeros lo cual fue inutil.

"Veo que alguien más te ha fastidiado la tarde niño"dijo Cyborg mirando a Gizmo a traves de los barrotes de tierra.

"Quien los atrapo"dijo Raven en un tono serio que provoco que Gizmo se asustara.

"U-Un chi-chico de vestimenta ne-negra co-con una espada col-colgada en su espalda"dijo Gizmo alejandose de los barrotes temblando de miedo.

"Creo que tenemos un indicio del paradero de Roy"dijo Raven.

El dueño del banco se acerco a ellos y les indico todo lo que sucedio.

"Entonces los venció rápido...vaya me sorprende sus habilidades elementales"dijo Robin

"Y no tenia ningun tatuaje en sus brazos"dijo Chico Bestia itentando dibujar en su brazo el mismo tatuaje que tenia Roy.

"No definitivamente no tenia un tatuaje, aunque las chicas que estaban de testigos dijeron que era muy apuesto, que sus musculos se le marcaban en la camisa"dijo el señor señalando a las chicas que seguian en el banco

_Arpias...acaso pense en eso...que me esta pasando_ penso Raven.

"Y sabe a donde fue el sujeto de vestimenta negra"dijo Robin.

"Lo mas seguro es que haya ido a los departamentos que se rentan en la esquina"dijo el dueño del banco señalando el edificio.


	5. Nuevo Miembro

Nuevo capitulo por favor si algo les incomoda por favor dejen reviews, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Nuevo miembro**

Cyborg, Chico Bestia y Robin se quedaron con los policías escoltando a los maleantes que habían atacado el banco. Mientras tanto Raven y Starfire decidieron ir a donde se encontraban los apartamentos que se supone que se iba a hospedar Roy. Pidieron la información de la habitación de Roy. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación con el numero 25.

"Que hacemos, tocamos la puerta o entramos como si nada"dijo Starfire mirando a su amiga.

Raven se quedo cayada y decidió entrar en la habitación sin pedir permiso. Starfire la siguió solo para encontrar a un chico que estaba haciendo abdominales pero sin camisa.

"Quieres por favor ponerte algo"grito Raven evitando sonrojarse

Roy detuvo su ejercicio y se volvio a poner su camiseta negra, dirijo su mirada a Raven y a Starfire y se cruzo de brazos "En que puedo ayudarlas"

"Bueno venimos a disculparnos, la forma en la que nos comportamos fue algo, bueno es que como Raven no te reconoció y vimos el mismo símbolo dibujado en un papel que salia de tu pantalón creímos que ibas a atacar a Raven y a su madre, como sucedió lo mismo como..."Starfire no pudo terminar ya que Raven le tapo la boca.

"Lo que ella quiere decir es que si es posible que nos perdones"dijo Raven aun tapándole la boca a Starfire.

"Disculpa aceptada, enserio no me reconociste Raven?"

"Que esperabas, fueron mas de 9 años, desde la ultima vez que nos vimos...y digamos que has cambiado un poco"dijo Raven con la mirada perdida en el pecho de Roy.

"Eh...bueno tienes un punto a tu favor, pero me imagino a que vinieron y la respuesta es no, no ire con ustedes a esa T que tienen ustedes como hogar"dijo Roy.

"Como sabias a que veníamos"dijo Starfire quitando la mano de Raven que le impedía hablar.

"Tengo la habilidad de leer las mentes, no soy un experto como Raven pero pude leer la mente del chico verde que sigue pensando en la reacción que tendría yo al verte"dijo Roy

"Chico Bestia...bien entonces ya tengo un motivo por que enojarme con el hoy...pero regresando al tema, Roy hay espacio suficiente en la torre, no tienes por que vivir en esta habitación...fea, mira alrededor no tiene pintura las paredes, tiene mucho polvo, el baño bueno no me atrevo a entrar a eso"dijo Raven señalando una puerta.

"Tiene un cama es lo único que necesito para poder vivir, ya me las arreglare, ademas soy un peligro para todos"dijo Roy sentándose en la cama.

"Veo que nuestros familiares nos dieron una misión especial"dijo Raven mirándolo.

"Así que ya lo sabes...por eso no creo que sea conveniente que me quede con ustedes"_  
_

"Te equivocas amigo Roy nosotros te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea, di que si y ven a vivir con nosotros y se mi amigo"dijo Star antes de abrazar a Roy con todas sus fuerzas.

"S-Siempre es a-asi"dijo Roy intentando respirar.

"No tienes idea"dijo Raven dando una pequeña risa.

"Se-Señorita c-con gusto se-sere su a-amigo pero m-me esta cos-costando respirar"dijo Roy

Starfire dejo de abrazarlo y Roy pudo recuperar su tono de piel original "Esta bien pero que hay de los demás integrantes de tu equipo me admitiran despues de que sepan de lo que tengo dentro"

"No te preocupes, hubieras visto como su pusieron cuando supieron que eras uno de los chicos buenos"dijo Raven.

_No se si sea uno de los chicos buenos Raven _pensó Roy antes de darle una cálida sonrisa.

* * *

Después de que Raven y Starfire pudieran convencer a Roy, los tres se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los demás miembros de los Titanes.

"Veo que se te fue fácil derrotar a esos criminales"dijo Robin volteando a ver a Roy que se acercaba con Raven y Starfire.

"Bueno creo que hasta cierto punto me exagere, crei que el grandulon me iba a dar batalla pero use un golpe de rayo parece que le di en uno de sus puntos nerviosos, estara bien"dijo Roy rascándose la cabeza

"Chico queremos disculparnos contigo no sabíamos que cuidabas de la madre de Raven"dijo Cyborg extendiéndole la mano"Empecemos desde cero soy Cyborg"Roy estrecho su mano.

Roy estrecho la mano de cada uno de los Titanes a excepción de Raven, y se presento de una manera amable. Después de eso se dirigieron a la Torre T, Roy seguía pensando en que seria una mala idea ir con ellos.

Arella estaba sentada enfrente de la computadora de la sala revisando la pelea que Roy tuvo con los miembros de the HIVE. La atencion de Arella se enfoco en las puertas del ascensor las cuales se abrieron mostrando a todos los Titanes con un invitado especial.

"Me alegra que lo encontraran"dijo Arella acercándose a ellos.

"De hecho lo que sucedió en el banco nos dio el indicio de su paradero"dijo Raven mirando a su madre.

"Entre en la computadora y logre ver que ya eres famoso en Jump City, ya hay noticias de ti"dijo Arella señalando la pantalla que decia 'NUEVO tITAN EN LA CIUDAD'

"Y eso que no me gusta la fama"dijo Roy mirando a la pantalla.

"Bienvenido al grupo"dijo Raven con su tono serio.

"Que frialdad Raven antes no eras así"dijo Roy riendo un poco.

"Antes de que nos cuentes sobre como era Raven en el pasado queremos saber si quieres ser parte del equipo, pienso que tus habilidades y destrezas serian perfectas para cualquier misión" dijo Robin entrando en la sala.

"Bueno dice Raven que serian de ayuda para mi, pero veo que ustedes si están interesados por que me una a su equipo...creo que no me queda otra opción que decir que si"dijo Roy sonriendo.

Cyborg se acerco a el y le dio un comunicador.

"No lo pierdas no me hagas hacer otro"dijo Cyborg riendo.

"Siiii al fin tenemos un nuevo amigo"dijo Star abrazándolo por segunda vez en el día.

"M-Me a-ayudan por-por favor"dijo Roy intentando escapar del abrazo de Star.

Chico Bestia se transformo en un gato provocando que Starfire lo tomara y lo abrazara.

"Ya se a quien voy a pedirle ayuda"dijo Roy riendo.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche y los Titanes ya estaban terminando sus actividades que solían hacer, Arella ya tenia una nueva habitación, y la mayoria de los Titanes ya estaban en sus habitaciones a punto de dormir, a excepción de Raven que le estaba enseñando a Roy su nueva habitación.

"Esta bien que sea en el ático, no teníamos planeado una visita asi"dijo Raven mirándolo a los ojos.

"No te preocupes pequeña Rachel... con tal de que tenga una cama ya me las arreglare"dijo Roy provocando que Raven se sonrojara.

"Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames asi"dijo Raven

"Bueno no puedo evitarlo, recuerda que siempre he sido mas alto que tu ademas me sigue gustando como te sonrojas"dijo Roy dándole una sonrisa a Raven.

"N-No has ca-cambiado en nada Roy"dijo Raven sonrojada _pero tu físico si ha cambiado...espera que fue lo que dije_

"Lo se, pero tu si, creo que lo único que no ha cambiado desde la ultima vez que nos vimos fueron esos dos hermosos ojos"dijo Roy abriendo la puerta y subiendo las escaleras seguida de Raven que logro ver parte de la parte trasera de Roy, desvió la mirada rápido antes de que se le ocurriera alguna idea _Que me esta pasando...ha cambiado pero por que me atrae tanto _pensó Raven y finalmente llegaron a donde estaba el ático donde había una cama individual, en la pared habia una ventana que iluminaba bien la habitación.

"No es un ático como tal es solo una habitación que esta alejada de las demás ya que para llegar a la azotea es por otras escaleras"dijo Raven mirando alrededor.

"Raven...me acabas de decir la definición de un ático, pero como te digo con que tenga una sola cama ya me las arreglo yo"dijo Roy mirando a Raven.

"Sigues siendo muy optimista...gracias por salvar a mi madre"dijo Raven mirando hacia el suelo.

"No tienes por que agradecérmelo"dijo Roy dejando su espada a un lado.

"Pero...dime crees que podamos hacer algo por Azarath"dijo Raven con un tono serio.

Roy se quedo cayado, el sabia que la respuesta no era fácil de encontrar"Los que atacaron a Azarath son los seguidores del demonio que tengo dentro, Raven...este demonio puede ser igual de fuerte que Trigon, los otros contenedores del demonio estaban en Azarath y...supongo que ya tienen esa energia, solo falto yo, no se si sea buena idea tenerme aquí, soy una amenaza, que pasa si el poder me controla"

"Roy..."dijo Raven antes de ser interrumpida.

"No soy un héroe, solo soy un torpe que esta arriesgando la vida de los demás, deberían de matarme para que esa energía del demonio desaparezca conmigo"dijo Roy volteando a ver a la ventana. Raven noto como una pequeña gota cayo al suelo."No quiero ser un peligro para ti.

Raven se acerco a el y le toco con su mano su mejilla, provocando que Roy mirara a Raven.

"Te ayudaremos, no estas solo, te ayudare con esto y no quiero oírte decir que deseas la muerte"Raven se le quedo mirando a los ojos de Roy.

"Gracias...Raven"ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos hasta que Raven decidió romper el contacto visual.

Raven salio de la habitación dejando solo a Roy, fue corriendo hasta su habitación, una vez dentro se recargo en la puerta _No quiero perderte... _pensó Raven.

Roy se quito su camiseta negra y se metió dentro de las sabanas de la cama y logro dormir al igual que todos los Titanes, a excepción de Raven que seguia pensando en lo que sentía sobre las palabras de Roy _Que me esta sucediendo_


	6. Regreso a casa

Nuevo capitulo por favor si algo les incomoda por favor dejen reviews, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Regreso a casa.**

Habían pasado cinco días desde Raven le dijo a Roy sobre la idea de recuperar Azarath, los Titanes e incluso Arella estuvieron discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de recuperarala y sobre el riesgo que seria si llevaran a Roy. Roy siendo uno de los guerreros mas destacados de Azarath se opuso a la idea de que se alejara de cualquier pelea. Robin sedio y dejo que Roy se uniera a la causa.

"Bien cuando iremos a recuperar Azarath"Roy se cruzo de brazos mirando a Robin.

"Lo ideal seria lo más pronto posible, mañana tendríamos que estar listos para atacar"Robin miro a todos los Titanes los cuales asintieron con la cabeza.

"Y la forma de ir a Azarath seria la misma forma por la que llegamos cierto señorita Arella"dijo Roy mirando a Arella que estaba alado de Raven.

"Siempre eres tan educado y amable Roy pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, regresaríamos a Azarath con el mismo portal, aunque necesitaria la ayuda de Raven para que tus poderes y tu energia vital no disminuyan"dijo Arella mirando a Raven.

"Una vez que estemos ahí que haremos"dijo Cyborg mirando a Roy.

"Lo que haremos es encontrar al lider de esos soldados que tomaron a Azarath y ordenarles que se vayan, ya si se requiere usar la fuerza pues creo que tendremos que sacarlos con la fuerza"dijo Roy en un tono serio.

"Enserio son tan agresivos, no creo que sean la gran cosa"dijo Chico Bestia.

"Chico Bestia a ellos les tomo menos de dos horas en tomar el control de Azarath, si fuera tu no me confiaria, apenas pude hacerle frente a ellos y pude salvar a la madre de Raven, si aun hay gente que podamos salvar de esos salvajes les pido de favor que las ayudemos"dijo Roy en un tono frió y serio.

Arella y Raven se quedaron en shock por las palabras de Roy, les impresiono que finalmente actuara en una manera mas seria.

Chico Bestia trago saliva, estaba temblando por la frialdad de Roy"No crei que hubiera alguien mas serio y friolento que Raven"

"Bien entonces esperaremos a que sea mañana e iremos a recuperar Azarath, mientras tanto tienen el dia libre"dijo Robin saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Despues de la reunión Raven se había quedado en la sala con su madre, ella le habia pedido que se quedara para que hablaran en privado. Ambas se sentaron en el gran sillón que estaba enfrente de la televisión.

"De que quieres habl..."Arella no pudo terminar ya que Raven empezó a hablar.

"Mamá no se que es lo que me pasa, quiero recuperar nuestro hogar...pero no quiero que Roy vaya a pelear, desde que el regreso a mi vida no se que es lo que siento, recuerdo que eramos muy buenos amigos antes...pero ahora solo en lo único que pienso es en que no quiero que se aleje de mi vida...nunca había sentido algo así.."dijo Raven dejando que una lagrima cayera por su mejilla.

Arella dejo escapar una pequeña risa sorprendiendo a Raven "Eso se llama amor...estas enamorada de Roy, estas tan preocupada por el que tus sentimientos están saliendo a la luz...no seas tonta y dile lo que sientes Raven"dijo Arella limpiándole la lagrima que Raven dejo salir.

"A-Amor?...pero no se como decirle"dijo Raven.

"Solo deja que tu corazón hable"dijo Arella abrazando a Raven"Me alegra que hables de esto conmigo ahora se que se siente ser madre de alguien que finalmente expresa sus sentimientos"

"Gracias a ti mamá"Raven la abrazo fuerte _Tampoco te quiero perder a ti _penso Raven aun abrazándola fuerte.

* * *

Roy estaba entrenando con su espada en la azotea de la Torre T, la idea de que los soldados lo buscan no salia de su mente.

"Crees que seras capaz de derrotar a mis seguidores"una voz tenebrosa sonó dentro de la cabeza de Roy.

"Y tu crees que vas a salir de mi, no lo creo, haré todo lo posible para que no salgas nunca"dijo Roy en su mente.

"Tu confianza se va acabar pronto, cuando salga de aqui veras que todo lo que te rodea cambiara"dijo la voz tenebrosa.

"Si yo sigo aquí para impedirlo no saldrás de tu prisión, me gustaría algún día quitar todo ese odio que tienes dentro de tu ser"

"Vienes diciendo eso mas de 5 años aun no me convences, veras que el poder te seducirá y lo tomaras, te convertirás en el nuevo demonio dragon y seras el que traiga la destrucción a todos"

"Si no te importa ya me aburrieron tus palabras así que déjame entrenar de nuevo"

Roy volvió a su entrenamiento y no se había dado cuenta de que el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse. Decidió bajar a la sala para tomar algo de agua. Al entrar en la sala vio que Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban jugando videojuegos y que Starfire estaba sentada mirando su revista de moda. Ya que tenia en su botella de agua miro con atención el juego de Cyborg.

"Ustedes si que saben como divertirse"Roy se acerco a ellos.

"Si bueno imagino que tu no sabes jugar esto, has de ser igual que Raven"dijo Cyborg poniendo pausa al juego.

"Hey no es justo estaba a punto de disparate"dijo Chico Bestia.

"A decir verdad imagino que no es difícil solo debes usar los controles para vencer al contrincante"Roy señalo los controles que tenían en mano.

"En ese caso inténtalo"dijo Cyborg dandole el control a Roy.

Roy quito la pausa al juego y como si nada empezo a jugar como un profesional, Cyborg se quedo sorprendido al ver que estaba derrotando a Chico finalizar la partida Chico Bestia se quedo sin habla con la boca abierta.

"Chico Bestia vas a provocar que una mosca entre en tu boca"dijo Roy devolviendo el control a Cyborg.

"Vaya para ser la primera vez que juegas eres muy bueno"dijo Cyborg riendo

"Bueno chicos voy a darme un baño sera mejor que se relajen ya esta a punto de anochecer, y bueno estén preparados para mañana"Dijo Roy saliendo de la sala.

Roy le preocupaba el hecho de que la mayoría de los jovenes Titanes estaban tranquilos, el siguio su camino hasta llegar a su habitación.

Pasaron mas de 15 minutos después de que Roy terminara de cambiarse de ropa. El ruido de los llamados a su puerta atrayeron su atención.

"Quien es"dijo Roy intentando ponerse una de sus botas pero en el intento se cayo.

"Soy yo Raven puedo hablar contigo"dijo Raven atraves de la puerta.

"Uh adelante pasa"dijo Roy aun en el piso.

Raven entro en la habitación y miro a Roy que estaba en el piso "Em puedo preguntar por que estas en el suelo"

"Digamos que la gravedad huso efecto en mi al momento en que falle al ponerme mi bota de combate"dijo Roy levantándose"En que te puedo ayudar pequeña Raven"

Raven se acerco a la ventana que había en la habitación y miro por ella "Roy no se como decirlo...es sobre mañana"

"Raven tranquila, recuperaremos Azarath"

"No es eso...es sobre ti"Raven estaba dandole la espalda aun mirando por la ventana.

"A que te refieres"Roy dijo algo preocupado, logro mirar que una gota habia caido al suelo, el miro el techo para verificar si no era una gotera, pero su atencion se volvio a Raven.

"Te-Tengo miedo a pe-perderte..."Dijo Raven con su voz entre cortada.

"Raven..."Roy empezo a acercarse a ella.

"Solo no...quiero perderte de nuevo"La voz de Raven se le notaba que estaba llorando.

"No me voy a ir a ningún lado...pero a que viene todo esto"Roy estaba a pocos pasos de Raven.

Raven volteo rápido, estaba llorando.

"Es por que te amo...estúpido gigante, te amo y no quiero que te pase nada...no quiero verte lastimado como la vez que te desmayaste"Raven seguia llorando mirando al piso.

Roy se sorprendió al escuchar las palabras de Raven"No me vas a perder Raven no me alejare de tu lado, ya que yo tambien te amo Raven"

"Q-Que dijiste"Raven miro a Roy aun con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Roy se acerco a ella y la beso"te amo Raven"

Raven se puso en puntas para alcanzar los labios de Roy, el beso fue profundo, ambos se abrazaron, Raven decidió romper el beso mientras lo seguía abrazando.

"Eres un maldito gigante suertudo"Raven lo abrazo fuerte mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Roy.

"Veo que a mi novia le es imposible alcanzar mis labios"Rió Roy mientras abrazaba a Raven.

"Dijiste que soy tu novia"dijo Raven mirandolo a los ojos.

"Acaso no te gusta"dijo Roy mirandola a sus ojos.

"Me encanta"Raven le dio un beso el cual fue correspondido por Roy.


	7. Pelea en Azarath

**Lamento la tardanza pero ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Pelea en Azarath.**

Ya era el dia en que iban a salvar a Azarath, y finalmente Roy pudo convencer a Raven de que fuera el a Azarath, Raven no estaba tan convencida pero ella sabia que Roy no se iba a quedar quieto e iba a buscar la forma de llegar a Azarath, incluso Arella decidió ir con los Titanes ya que ella quería regresar a ayudar a los sobrevivientes de Azarath. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala esperando el momento indicado para partir.

"Bueno creo que es momento de partir"dijo Robin mirando a Raven.

"Raven voy a necesitar tu ayuda para el portal, si quieres que Roy tenga al menos sus poderes necesitare que incrementes el portal conmigo"dijo Arella juntando sus manos mientras fueron rodeadas por un aura blanca.

Raven asintió e hisó lo mismo que su madre. El mismo portal que usaron Arella y Roy para llegar a Jump City.

"Sera mejor que se apresuren en cruzar"dijo Raven.

Robin, Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Starfire y Roy comenzaron a entrar en el portal seguidos de Raven y Arella. Roy no se sentía cansado como la primera vez, gracias a Raven pudieron estabilizar el portal, Roy, Raven y Arella no dejaban de pensar en estado de Azarath, todos los Titanes sabían que sus amigos estaban muy preocupados por su lugar de nacimiento por eso decidieron ayudarlos.

"No tuve tiempo de preguntarte cuales eran tus poderes, todos"dijo Robin mirando a Roy.

"Puedo manipular los elementos a mi voluntad, aunque prefiero usar mas el elemento rayo se podría decir que es mi favorito"dijo Roy mirando hacia el frente "Robin si no te molesta prefiero hablar después de que todo esto termine"

"Te entiendo"dijo Robin mientras sonreía.

Raven se sorprendió al escuchar escuchar las palabras de Roy, sobre todo que ella sabía que el daría todo por Azarath sabiendo que podrían ir tras el.

De repente el portal se abrió dando el paso a Azarath, todos los Titanes salieron del portal y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver donde se encontraban, Azarath había cambiado demasiado, había un gran silencio en las calles, un edificio estaba en llamas, todo se convirtió casi como un cementerio.

"No lo puedo creer, que es lo que ha sucedido aquí"dijo Arella mirando a todos lados.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo..."dijo Raven cerrando el portal.

"Pero donde están todos"dijo Cyborg preparando su cañón cónico.

"Y en donde esta Roy"dijo Starfire buscando a su amigo.

"Chicos deberían de venir aquí y mirar esto"dijo Roy que se encontraba en un balcón que daba la vista a la plaza principal de Azarath.

Todos se reunieron con el y dirigieron sus miradas a las personas que estaban reunidas en la plaza, los ciudadanos de Azarath estaban siendo retenidos en el centro de la plaza y enfrente de ellos estaba un gran ejercito, los soldados llevaban una armadura plateada y mascadas negras que les cubrían el rostro, tenían una espada y una gran variedad de armas de filo, y el único soldado que estaba en un podio llevaba una túnica negra con un logotipo azul marino muy parecido al de Trigon.

"Están tomando a los ciudadanos como rehenes, si hubo gente que se salvo"dijo Arella "Hay que hacer algo por ellos"

"Ese símbolo, odio cuando tengo razón"dijo Roy mirando al sujeto en el podio.

"A que te refieres"dijo Arella mirando a Roy.

"Estos sujetos son los seguidores del demonio que tengo dentro, pero...debemos de salvar a los ciudadanos"dijo Roy.

"De acuerdo, Raven vas a tener que proteger a los rehenes, usa tus poderes para usar u campo de fuerza a su alrededor, Cyborg, Starfire quiero que se encarguen de los guardias que están alrededor de los rehenes, Chico Bestia, Roy y yo nos encargaremos de los soldados que están detrás del sujeto de la túnica...Titanes separense"dijo Robin mientras todos asintían con la cabeza y se separaban.

Raven voló sobre la plaza mientras usaba sus poderes para rodear a los ciudadanos, después de eso los guardias que estaban rodeando a los ciudadanos fueron atacados por los ataques de Starfire y Cyborg, Roy, Chico Bestia y Robin también estaban cumpliendo con su parte del plan, aunque Roy decidió ir tras el sujeto que estaba en el podio, una vez que Chico Bestia y Robin habían terminado con los demás soldados decidieron acompañarlo. Roy ya tenia arrinconado al sujeto en un callejón.

"Bien ahora quiero que me digas que están haciendo aquí"dijo Roy mirando al sujeto de la túnica.

"Veo que estoy enfrente de el contenedor de mi señor"

Roy desenfundo su espada y la apunto en contra del sujeto"Aléjate de Azarath tu y tus hombres"

"Azarath no nos importa, lo que nos importa es lo que tienes dentro, se que la pelea no sera aquí, la Tierra es donde mi señor surgirá, no somos los únicos, hay mas soldados y bestias que están a la merced de mi señor, y van a saber como torturar a los terricolas"

"No si yo estoy para impedir..."Roy dijo antes de ser atacado por un rayo negro que provino del pecho del sujeto de la túnica, el cual ya se encontraba en el suelo sin vida.

Roy empezó a sentir que su cuerpo ya no le respondía "No de nuevo"

Volvió a tener el control de su cuerpo, pero lo único que sentía era que los tatuajes empezaban a aparecer de nuevo, el cuerpo del sujeto de túnica desapareció, pero Roy estaba mas preocupado por lo que iba a suceder. Robin y Chico Bestia estaban a punto de entrar en el callejón pero antes de que entraran Roy salio corriendo, el siguió corriendo por las calles de Azarath hasta llegar a un claro verdoso.

"Roy que es lo que sucede"dijo Robin acercándose a su amigo.

"Aléjense de mi...corran"dijo Roy tomándose la cabeza. Robin miro que los tatuajes que había visto antes estaban marcados en sus brazos, pero lo que lo sorprendió mas era que llegaron hasta el cuello de Roy y estaban brillando.

"Eh Raven sera mejor que traigas a tu madre, vengan rápido"dijo Chico Bestia a traves de su comunicador

"Roy que es lo que te esta pasando"dijo Robin.

"Estúpido lárgate, no les quiero hacer daño"Roy volteo a mirar a Robin, Roy ya tenia los tatuajes alrededor de su cuello, pero ese no era el único cambio, sus dientes se veían mas filosos, sus ojos tenían la forma de los ojos de un dragón.

Raven apareció junto con su madre y el resto de los Titanes.

"No, tiene que ser una broma"dijo Arella mirando a Roy.

"Que es lo que le sucede"Raven dijo preocupada.

"Es la tercera fase de su maldición"Arella dijo.

"No se acerquen...perderé el control de mi mente en cuestión de minutos"dijo Roy cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

"Hay que ayudarlo"dijo Raven corriendo hacía Roy pero una fuerte briza la golpeo alejándola de Roy. Roy se levanto, los tatuajes le dejaron de brillar, se dio la vuelta mirando hacia los Titanes, empezó a formar bolas de rayo en sus manos y las comenzó a lanzar en contra de todos los Titanes. Raven genero un campo de fuerza que cubría a todos, pero cada campo de fuerza se iba agrietando por los impactos de las bolas de rayo.

"Madre que hacemos, no podemos quedarnos así"dijo Raven creando campos de fuerza.

"Lo se"dijo Arella que junto sus manos y empezó a meditar.

"Este no es el momento para meditar"dijo Raven.

"Estoy intentando entrar en su mente debe de estar quieto, deben de inmovilizarlo"dijo Arella cerrando sus ojos.

Raven elimino los campos de fuerza y todos intentaron atacarlo, pero a cada momento Roy atacaba de una manera salvaje, usaba cada elemento a su favor, fuego, aire, tierra, agua y rayo, o hacia combinaciones. A cada intento de acercarse a Roy este se los impedía, Raven estaba harta por no poder acercarse a su novio, ella esquivando los ataques logro capturar en uno de sus ataques a Roy.

"Cuanto tiempo necesitas"dijo Raven mirando a Roy.

"Solo mantelo quieto lo mas que puedas"dijo Arella.

Arella ya había presenciado esta fase de la maldición de Roy, pero ella sabia que algo no encajaba bien, la transformación solo había llegado hasta el grado en que los tatuajes llegaran al cuello, pero los dientes y los ojos era algo nuevo. La tierra se empezó a quebrar dejando salir rayos en dirección a Raven, ella por mantenerlo inmóvil no se movio, solo esperaba el impacto, pero nunca llego, el ataque fue desviado por el mismo Roy que comenzó a recobrar la cordura pero el mismo rompió el agarre del poder de Raven.

"Maldición...Raven debes de hacer que el recobre la compostura...si no lo logras lo perderemos para siempre"dijo Arella.

Raven miro a Roy el cual estaba apuntando con su mano a un edificio de Azarath "Por favor detente, Roy despierta"Raven decidió correr hacia el, en sus ojos ya se encontraban unas lagrimas que empezaban a desbordarse.

Roy aun no le hacia caso y empezó a formar una bola gigante de rayos.

"Detente"grito Raven que de inmediato le dio un beso a Roy en los labios. El beso provoco que Roy deshiciera el ataque, poco a poco Raven rompió el beso esperando a que diera algún resultado, ella se le quedo mirando mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

"Raven..."fue lo único que dijo Roy antes de caer al suelo inconsciente.


	8. Lagrimas de amor

**Lamento dejarlos pero el problema fue que las clases en la facultad son algo difíciles, pero ya estoy de vuelta con este capitulo, espero que les guste, por favor si hay algo que les incomoda díganmelo, y a los que han dejado reviews gracias por darme su opinión.**

* * *

**Lagrimas de amor.**

Los jovenes Titanes decidieron regresar a la Tierra para poder tratar todas las heridas de Roy. Arella tomo la decisión de quedarse con los ciudadanos que sobrevivieron al ataque de los seguidores del demonio que Roy tiene en su interior.

Ahora todos se encontraban en la habitación medica, esperando a que Roy despertara de su meditación. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, los tatuajes de Roy aun no desaparecían, pero ahora le brotaba sangre, ahora tenia vendas en sus brazos para evitar la hemorragia.

"Chicos en cuanto tiempo creen que vaya a despertar"dijo Chico Bestia mirando a Cyborg y a Robin los cuales estaban enfrente de la cama donde Roy se encontraba.

Ninguno dio una respuesta, solo se quedaron viendo a Roy que aun seguia en ese estado, no esperaban a que lo que sucedio en Azarath fuera a suceder. Tanto Robin como Cyborg sabían que la que se llevo todo el dolor fue Raven. Ella estaba sentada a lado de la cama, no le habia quitado la vista desde que cruzaron el portal que Arella y ella crearon para poder regresar a la torre.

"Por ahora no esta en peligro sera mejor que le demos tiempo para que se recupere...Chico Bestia, Cyborg, Star vamos"dijo Robin mientras todos los mencionados salían de la habitación, el volteo a ver a Raven ya que el sabia que ella estaba sufriendo por dentro "Raven...no vienes"

"Yo me quedo, no me voy a separar de el"respondió Raven.

"Si necesitas algo por favor dímelo"dijo Robin antes de salir de la habitación.

Justamente cuando se cerraron las puertas de la habitación, Raven empezó a llorar, hiso un gran esfuerzo para no mostrar esas lagrimas, enfrente de sus amigos.

"E-Eres un estúpido por que fuiste, te pedi que no fueras y no me hiciste caso...acaso te gusta hacerme sufrir"decía Raven mientras miraba a Roy "Despues de tanto tiempo que no se nada de ti y apareces de nuevo en mi vida te gusta hacerme sufrir, y ahora que ya somos pareja...pones tu vida en peligro...por que, por que lo haces, cuando fui a Azarath para decirle a mi madre que podia volver a usar mis emociones, no te busque por que tenia miedo de que tu ya no sentías nada por mi...pero veo que eso es muy diferente ahora...por favor despierta..."

Raven se acerco mas a la cama para poder tomar su mano "No sabes el dolor que me hiciste cuando te vi transformado...no quiero perderte"

* * *

Las horas pasaron y Raven se quedo dormida mientras aun tomaba la mano de Roy. Ya eran alrededor de las 7 de la noche y los demás Titanes esperaban en la sala a que sucediera algo.

"Asi que esa es la tercera transformación...pero que fue lo que sucedió Robin"dijo Cyborg mirando a Robin el cual estaba sentado en el sillón mirando el televisor.

"No lo se, seguimos a ese sujeto por las calles de Azarath y hubo un momento en que Roy se adelanto y lo alcanzo, no pude alcanzarlo, ya cuando encontré donde se había metido la transformación surgió el algo que no me esperaba, puede que ese sujeto haya alterado las transformaciones"dijo Robin aun mirando el televisor pero sin prestarle atención.

"Pobre Roy y Raven como esta"dijo Chico Bestia.

"Tu como crees, no ha salido de esa habitación en todo el día"dijo Cyborg mirando a Chico Bestia

"Pero ahora que va a pasar, ese ejercito seguirá atacando Azarath"dijo Starfire.

"Su objetivo no era Azarath...su objetivo era.."Robin dijo mientras miraba a Cyborg.

"Su objetivo era Roy"dijeron todos al unisono.

"Atacaron a Azarath para tenderle una trampa a Roy, para poder...liberar al demonio que tiene dentro"dijo Chico Bestia mientras miraba a Cyborg.

"Entonces la siguiente pelea sera aquí"dijo Cyborg.

"Lo que debemos de hacer es esconder a Roy, podemos usar la habitación que hicimos para Raven"dijo Starfire mirando a Robin.

* * *

Ya eran las 10 de la noche y no habían habido muchos cambios en la torre T, los demás Titanes intentaron entrar en la habitación medica, para ver si Raven necesitaba ayuda con lo que sea, pero Raven no dejaba pasar a nadie. De nuevo se quedo dormida con su cara recostada en la cama a un lado de Roy, aun se le podían observar las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

"R-Raven..."la voz de Roy era debil, pero lo suficiente para que cierta chica que estaba dormida al lado de el se despertara.

Ella se sorprendió al ver a su novio con los ojos abiertos y con su típica sonrisa.

"Hola.."dijo Roy antes de recibir un puñetazo fuerte en la cara "Y eso a que se debe..."dijo Roy algo enojado.

"Eso es por no hacerme caso y por preocuparme...acaso no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias"dijo Raven con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Raven..yo no quería preocuparte..."dijo Roy antes de recibir un abrazo por parte de Raven.

"Eres un idiota"dijo Raven antes de darle un beso profundo en los labios.


End file.
